Machina Stitch: World of Dreams
by ChaosDestruction
Summary: In a reboot of my original work, Machina and Angel are forced to travel through sleeping universes.
1. The Start of an Adventure

Machina Stitch: The World of Dreams

**I've taken the liberty of rebooting this series. Cookie to the one who can guess the game I had in mind while writing this!**

Stitch yawned. Why wouldn't he? Nothin' had been going on lately. No E.V.O.s, no Dark. _'No life!'_ He thought. He was hanging out on one of Kauai's many beaches after he, Jumba and the rest of the Providence experiments had decided to come back to Kauai after a while. Currently he was wearing grey shorts, a red shirt, and a blue vest. He (like always) wore a pair of metal gloves, both having diamonds on them with the right glove reaching his forearm.

'_Sure, I worked for this, but does it have to be so __**BORING**__ and lame!? I literally fell asleep at table before I got yelled at. That's Nani for ya.'_ He thought.

During The time he was gone Nani hadn't changed at all and seemed pleased to have someone else to yell at. Lilo, however had gotten more mature, but kept her childhood interests over the years. Like Zombies.

'…_And voodoo, and aliens, and horror. Now why didn't MERTLE change!?' _Mertle had changed very little, if at all. She was still the inconsiderate little brat who tried to ridicule Stitch and Lilo all the time. They usually retaliated with threats, physical attacking, and even weapons. It had escalated to that point.

"Experiment 626!" Jumba was heard in the distance.

"Hmm? What does the geezer want now!? Might as well see what he wants." Stitch jumped up and used his Boogie Pack to fly back to the house.

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

"Whadda you want Jumba!? I was sunbathing!" Stitch called.

"Ah, meet me in lab." Jumba called down, causing Stitch to run towards the door.

When he got there, he noticed Angel was in the room, as well as Jumba. Jumba turned towards him and said, "Ah, 626! So glad you could make it!"

"Skip the greetings, dude. Why are we here?" Stitch asked.

"Yeah, why are we here? I was practicing a new song." Angel put her own 2 cents in.

"Jumba discovered something very bad! Very bad. I talking world destroying bad! A new E.V.O.!" Jumba yelled.

"…"

"…And this is news? I could beat the crap outta them in a minute!" Stitch boasted.

"These are Dream E.V.O.s. A type of E.V.O. that submerges entire worlds into sleep." Jumba said.

"Sleep!? Seriously!? That's not so bad!" Stitch yelled.

"Ah, but Dream E.V.O.s also put residents into slumber. Forever." Jumba added.

"See, now THAT'S a problem." Angel said.

"Yeah, but, what do we do about that?" Stitch asked.

"Simple, I have constructed machine that allows you to access 'Sleeping Dimensions'." Jumba showed them a large device hooked up to computers. "Now both of you should enter those pods." He ordered, motioning to two pods.

After the duo were safely inside with the door closed, Jumba said, "Now, you might feel SLIGHT tingling as you enter Sleeping Dimensions. Nighty-night!"

A green mist filled the pods as Stitch and Angel felt their eyes getting heavier and heavier until they fell into a deep sleep.


	2. The City Without Time A First Encounter

Machina Stitch: World of Dreams

…**Why are you guys glaring at me like that? I was juggling ideas around, okay!? Don't believe me? Check my profile. You'll see what I mean. …No? Okay, I'll prove it (Spoilers BTW) Chibiterasu will appear a little later. HAPPY!? **

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs. WARNING: Characters may act "abnormal".**

"Ugh…" Stitch groaned. He was waking up from what felt like a long nap.

"That was weird. Right, Angel?" "…" No response. "Angel!?" Hearing no response, he looked around. "Angel!? Hey Angel! You there!? HELLO!?" Then he looked at his paw. "AND WHAT THE &!%^ HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES!?" He was wearing a red short sleeved jacket over a black shirt with an 'X' n the right breast, black jeans with red stripes on the sides, black sneakers, red goggles, a piece of silver armor on his right leg held there by straps, and where his gloves were there was a red and black armband with black edges. And on his back was a circle with two swirls on the sides and a double loop-de-loop on the inside (Think "Final Fantasy" for his outfit).

He looked around. The city he was in was in had several oddities, including old Japanese architecture, a few futuristic buildings, a small suburb, and a group of trees with a young Apatosaurus looking at them, a… "HEY, WHAT A MINUTE! An APATOSAURUS!?" Stitch yelled walking over. Right as he got close the dinosaur vanished, but not after Stitch noticed the same sigil that was on his back was on the dinosaurs.

…_The heck!? He's gone… what was that mark…? _His musings were interrupted by the arrival of a bunch of monsters with mostly purple bodies and marks identical to Stitch's except the swirls were demon wings and the inside of the circles was a skull and crossbones.

"I'm gonna assume you're Dream EVO's?" Stitch asked. They charged and roared as a response.

Controls: Use the "A" Button to jump and the "B" button to attack. Use the D-pad to change between machines.

Stats: The green bar represents your health (HP). The yellow bar is your Form gauge (FP) and the blue one is the Dominion Gauge (DP). Forms and Dominion are still a mystery to you.

Reactions: Stitch has heavy knowledge of his surroundings so he can often counter and dodge before enemies can react. To utilize this ability, hit the "Y" button when prompted.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Stitch then created his Smack Hands and punched one into the atmosphere. He then grabbed one and punched it into the ground, then one scratched his back.

"Gah! That's it! Take this!"

(Use the "Y" button to react!)

Stitch grabbed the EVO and threw it into a building, before rushing straight at it and punching it.

* * *

Angel woke up groaning. "Hey Stitch… Stitch!?"

She got up and looked around, then at her clothes.

"My clothes changed?" She was wearing a red tube top with blue jeans and white and black sneakers. On her shirt was the same mark on Stitch's.

"I guess we were separated."

Controls: Use the "B" button to attack, and the "A" button to attack, Angel controls different than Stitch, but she's as powerful as he is, in terms of speed

Stats: The green gauge is your health gauge (HP), the yellow one is you avatar gauge (AP) and the blue one is your magic gauge (MP). Avatars and Magic are still a mystery to you.

Flo-mo: Angel can wall jump and grind, by pressing the "Y" button; she can use the momentum gained to rival Stitch's strength for a short time to throw enemies away or slam into them.

Info: Check your surroundings!

Angel began to walk around the city, fascinated by the strange architecture, in fact, she was so absorbed, she unintentionally bumped into a boy wearing dark blue/grey jeans, black and orange strapped sneakers, a black shirt, and a belt.

"Hmm… Can I help you?" He asked.

"Uhh… yeah." Angel started. "I'm looking for a friend of mine. Can you tell me if you've seen him and where we are?"  
"Oh sure." He said. "I'm Shinryu and no I haven't seen him. And this is Timeless City."

"Timeless city…?"


End file.
